The Halfling child
by redinuyoukigirl
Summary: In this world there are demons vampires and humans. Kagome is not any of those. Well then what is she? This is the story of how she meets Sesshoumaru and there wacky adventure to find out Kagomes past. This story is packed with adventure, romance, tragedy, suspense, horror, fantasy, friendship, comedy and everything in between!
1. Chapter 1

The Halfling Child

'Thoughts' Ok so I was known as silvernekowolf117 but I forgot my password to my old account so I had to get a new one. So my story Save me one more time will be redone. But for now I will start my new story. I do not own Inuyasha but I really want to.

'It has been another slow day.' Thought the former lord of the western lands. He was finishing off a deer he caught. He still remembers when the demons ruled all. And when he didn't have to stoop as low as to hunt on his own to get his food. But somehow the humans took over. As his silver hair flowed behind him the vampire inu demon smelt something unfamiliar a wonderful sent of. It was like all of the earth was in one spot. As always he gave into his curiosity and headed in the direction of the sent.

Let's learn about Sesshoumaru…..

1 he is a vampire inu

2 what happened with his father is still the same but his mom is a vampire and a Inuyasha is a full demon

3 he still looks the same instead he has black stripes on his legs, wrists, waist, neck, and ancles.

Story…

'Even though the earth is perfect for them it is not for us. Yes all the earth is at balance with nature it is not the same.' He suddenly stopped when he smelled blood. Not just any blood vampire blood.

'What could kill a vampire we are almost impossible to kill? The only things that can use are silver crosses and water. It is the middle of winter why would people be ought here at this time of night it is 2:36 in the morning.'

The lord came to a stop when he saw the horrible scene. 16 vampire and demon bodies lay spiraled around in the snow. The sent of death was everywhere. That's when he saw her. It looked like a small child about the age of four. She was covered in the blood from head to toe. The child was shivering and whimpering hugging herself to stay warm. She had perfect golden peach skin with hair that was blacker than night with red, blue, silver, gold, purple, and white highlights and bangs that reaches her. And her hair reached her mid back. By one thing that got him the most were her eyes, eyes that were blood red. She was wearing a dress with a ruffled skirt bottom with shorts, and high-tops that reached her knees the only thing that was keeping her warm was a white hat on her head and gloves .The child had an innocent look on her face one that creamed help me. But he was smarter than that. All those dumber vampires fell for it. This was no ordinary child this was something unearthly even for a vampire or demon. The child was walking towards him her eyes never leaving his figure.

As she came closer he could here the song she was singing. (Don't blame if I'm getting it wrong this is he song from the anime Vampire knight the ending number 1)

Hi miss Alice

Anata garasu no

Me de donna yume wo

Mirareru no

Mirareru no

Mada atashi kokoro ga sakete

Nagare deru tsukurotta

Sukima ni sasaru kioku tachi

Hi Miss Alice anata go jitsu no

Kuchi de dare ni ai

Nageteru no nageteru no mou atashi

Kokoba o tsumaku shinta no netsu

Same kitte meteru outamu

Utae nai still you do not answer

When she was singing it started to snow as she went on the snow got harder. Her voice was that of angle. With Sesshoumaru in his mind was a battle, her beautiful song against his will power. Long ago he lost the ability to move. But he was losing the small child walked closer to him. The weather seemed to get harsher on his body. Finally he dropped to his knees in defeat. The small child came up to him and touched his cheek and said "My name is Kagome. And you are mine know we will be together forever.'' After that she smiled Sesshoumaru could hold on any longer with a grunt her rolled on his side and gave into the darkness. The last thing he saw was the child stooping down to hug his cold form.

Wow am I grate or what talk about the first chapter. If you have any ideas or pointers I will be glad to here them. Chapter two is coming soon. Till then peace out suckers!


	2. Chapter 2

The Halfling Child

Chapter 2: Kagome the abandoned child

"Thoughts"

'Thoughts'

Sesshoumaru woke to the felling of a horrible migraine and also noticed that his shirt was missing. Slowly opening his eyes he found himself lying on a king sized bed. Over to his left was a small book case filled with books of all sorts and over his head was a beautiful chandelier in the corner a warm fire was burning filling the air with the smell of burnt wood.

'Where am I and how long have I been here? The last thing I remember was being in the woods.'

Sniffing the air his sent was about four days old and it was nowhere else except for on the bed. But then there was another smell it was like everything found in nature was on one person.

Then the realization hit him it was that child he saw in the woods! He remembered she was singing then the weather got worse then he passed out. The girl must have taken him somewhere. But the question is where. As he was thinking he didn't hear the voice speaking to him.

Rango P.O.V

I had just woken up from my nape when I noticed the Inu demon was awake. It was my job to keep an eye on him and make sure that he is ok.

"Buddy hey buddy.''

The demon seemed to be ignoring me I hate it when people ignore me it makes me so mad! I tried again and again but I just got madder. So I screamed.

"HHHHHHHEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY!"

I almost burnt down the whole room so I had to calm down.

Normal P.O.V

Sesshoumaru jumped when he heard the fire yelling hey. All though he was surprised his cold mask never went away. Then the fire spoke.

"Hey man I'm sorry to scare you like that its just that I hate being ignored like that. By the way my name is Rango and I'm a fire demon. And you are?''

"My name is Sesshoumaru and I am the son of the lord of the western lands."

"You you're the son of InuTashito! Man me and him go way back I knew him about seven hundred years before you were born. It's a pleasure to meet you. Oh and by the way how are you felling are you hungry because it is my job to make sure that you are ok because if you weren't then I would be in so much trouble I mean death trouble!''

"Well I am hungry anything would be fine.''

"So ok food will come up shortly.''

'I could ask him about that child I saw earlier but that would be rude.'

Rango noticed what he was thinking about it was about her. He always could tell when some one would be thinking about her. He decided to tell Sesshoumaru all that has happened.

"Her name is Kagome it means Yong in Japanese Kagome is the daughter of Yin and Yang she is the perfect balance of good and evil. Her soul is split into five parts. The first is her demon part this part is where he gets all her power from. In terms she is an elemental inu demon. The second part is her devil half from this half is where she gets her knowledge from. She smarter than anyone in history. The third half is her human half this party she gets her emotions from. The forth part is her angle part from this part she can tell right from wrong. The last part is her life energy. If any of these parts come out of balance Kagome would become corrupted by the powers of good or evil. If she is corrupted with evil she will destroy all things pure. And if corrupted with good she will destroy all things evil. Ether way causing all of humanity to come into an apocalypse of unbalanced destruction. That is why she needs a guardian one that will guide her through life. For the first eighteen years of her life she will age like a regular human. Right know she is three years old with incredible powers. Sesshoumaru you two are linked by your life energy so if she dies so will you. Now her goal in life is to find out why her parents left her at birth. So in a way you must take care of her."

But just as he finished up Kagome walked into the room with food for all of them.

Wow I am on fire right now sorry for any errors. I anyone has any ideas I will love to hear them. As for my story save me one more time I am still working on that. All this week I am off from school for fall break so I will update as much as I can till then peace out bitch!


End file.
